<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anxious? Let Mutt Help! by TellTaleKael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791603">Anxious? Let Mutt Help!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael'>TellTaleKael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Body Worship, Dry Humping, Fellswap Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus, M/M, Mutt Is A Little Feral, Mutt/Stretch, Oral Sex, gyftmas2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety rears its head without warning, but Stretch can count on Mutt to distract him from it in the best of ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anxious? Let Mutt Help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/leyronze?s=21">Ley</a> over on Twitter for the #gyftmas2020 secret Santa. Hope you enjoy! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s1">Stretch barely touched down in the living room from a teleport before he was fumbling to pull a cigarette out of his pocket. They weren’t really supposed to smoke inside, that’s what the balcony was for, but he needed the nicotine. He managed to pull a cigarette out of the package, but nearly dropped the lighter twice before it was plucked from his hands. Long phalanges clicked it on, and brought it up to light the cigarette for him. He inhaled deeply, holding it for a moment before exhaling. Only then did he turn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mutt stood there, slouched and twirling the lighter in his hand. He looked Stretch over, no doubt reading every minute shift in his stance and expression. He offered the lighter back to Stretch. “Bad day?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was it, wasn’t it? There hadn’t really been anything bad to leave Stretch like this. Sure, there had been a lot of humans around, but there always was. Yeah, he was tired, but he could count on one hand the times he hadn’t been tired in the last six months. Nothing had gone different than every day before it, but for some reason everything had been too loud, too bright, too much. It left his skull pounding and his body trembling. The nicotine wasn’t even helping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“dunno,” he said finally, shrugging for emphasis. He snubbed the cigarette out, since there was no reason to smoke if it wasn’t helping. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mutt grabbed Stretch’s sleeve, tugging on it lightly. “C’mon.” He pulled Stretch down the hall, towards their bedroom. Well, that was one way to burn off this nervous energy, he supposed. He didn’t know how well he could perform in his state, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mutt began to lift his hoodie over his head. “i don’t know if i’m up for this,” Stretch admitted. Mutt froze, clutching his hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to do anything. Let me take care of you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment of consideration, Stretch nodded. “okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found himself divulged of his clothes and spread out on the bed. Mutt, fully clothed, climbed up on top of him, stroking his sternum. With a little focus, Stretch coaxed his ecto into place, trying to relax.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it,” Mutt murmured, bending down to nuzzle against Stretch’s sternum. His long tongue lolled out of his mouth, licking against bone as he nuzzled lower. As he did, his hands came up to tease and stroke at Stretch’s ribs, paying extra attention to the sensitive inside, scratching lightly at every secret spot that made Stretch shiver. He knew how to play Stretch’s body like a finely tuned instrument, somehow sniffing out every part of him that could ever be sensitive and working it over to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Mutt reached his floating ribs, Stretch had stopped shaking nervously, and instead trembled with little shocks of heat that coursed through him. Teeth teased along the curve of his lowermost ribs, just a hint of pressure, and he exhaled slowly. “yeah, okay, i’m paying attention,” he promised. He could feel the smug grin when Mutt kissed the ecto of his abdomen, curling those sharp teeth upwards. He pressed his face into the soft pseudo flesh there, humming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shut up,” Stretch said, a knee-jerk reaction. He was softer and more plump than most of the other Papyruses, his diet of honey and sleep leaving him chubby compared to the others. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you were thinking it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you’re the sexiest fucking monster in existence? Sure, I was thinking it.” Mutt nibbled lightly right above Stretch’s navel, making him twitch, torn between moaning and laughing as his only ticklish spot was attacked. “But I won’t say it. I’ve got better things to do with my mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what, me?” Stretch asked as Mutt shimmied down until he was face level with his pelvis.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup, you.” Mutt grinned up at him, taking his cock in hand and stroking lightly. The honey colored length was hard and dripping from Mutt’s earlier ministrations, curved up as if reaching for him. “You made such a delicious meal for me, I need to give it my full attention.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was all the warning Stretch got before Mutt swallowed him down to the hilt. He tried to arch into the sudden heat that surrounded him, but Mutt kept his hips pinned down to the bed, forcing him to rely on Mutt to provide him with all the pleasure he was going to get. Luckily, Mutt wasn’t in one of his sadist moods, barely even pausing before he began to bob his skull. His wicked tongue curled against the head of Stretch’s cock, lapping away the drops of magic that beaded there and teasing the slit as if begging for more. More that Stretch’s body was happy to give him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stretch’s hands flew down to grasp at Mutt’s skull when he teased the tips of his canines along the shaft, always so careful not to hurt him but giving him enough of a sting to make his hips twitch and fire race up his spine. “oh fuck!” he gasped, throwing his head back and clenching his sockets shut tightly. Mutt hummed around him, and it was all over. Stretch came with a strangled shout, pleasure exploding across his nerves. Mutt drank every drop of his magic down like a starving man given his first meal, licking him clean to the point of overstimulation before sitting back, eyelights bright and sparkling as he looked over Stretch’s trembling form. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shut up. want me to jerk you off?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah.” Mutt flipped Stretch over on his stomach, flopping down on top of him and humping against his plush ass. Stretch could feel the hard line of his cock through his pants, pulsing and leaking through the fabric. It didn’t take long before Mutt came, grunting and panting against Stretch’s neck hotly. He thrust again a few more times before falling down on top of Stretch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i can’t believe you just came in your pants like a teenager,” Stretch said with a startled laugh. All the anxiety he had been feeling had fallen to the wayside, appeased for the time being. He just wanted to nap for a while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s your turn to do laundry.” The smile was apparent in Mutt’s tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bastard!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too~.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>